Head Games
by kutnerlove
Summary: Hermione experiments with a patented daydream charm given to her by the twins with some interesting results...


Head Games

Hermione sighed as she opened her gift from the Weasley twins. Christmas was always an interesting experience in the Wizarding world and especially if you were in the inner circle of the pair of prankster gingers. They had been sending her their patented Daydream Charms for the last two years for every holiday that came along after she made the mistake of saying how extraordinary their magic was to have created such things. After being repeatedly grilled about her experience with the charms, she was quickly growing tired of seeing the things.

She put the box aside and picked up her gift from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. A yellow jumper and some fudge were more than welcome after the stress of the day. She took her things up to her dormitory and returned to the common room to find Harry and Ron engrossed in a game of wizard's chess. She heaved a great sigh and sat down to watch them for a while.

An hour passed fairly quickly as she stared at the two young men battling it out with marble figures on the checkerboard. They didn't actually pay much attention to her, so she decided to leave the two of them and find something to do in her room. The first thing that caught her attention was the box with the patented daydream charms. She pushed it aside at first and looked through the stack of books she had received from various members of the Weasley family and Hagrid.

Hermione flopped back on her bed and closed her eyes, wondering if anyone would ever see her as more than a bookworm. Perhaps, she thought, she would give the daydream charm a go, as it was one of the few things that weren't academic that had been presented to her. After trying it out, perhaps she could tell the twins it was a good thing and they would find something a little different for her birthday. She picked up the hot pink box and opened the tab cautiously. Surprisingly nothing popped out at her, and she continued on with a bit more enthusiasm.

The scroll of instructions inside informed her that any attempt to copy the charm without expressed permission of the twins was prohibited and punishable by an outburst of pimples that were not to be magicked away easily. She grinned and continued reading, knowing that the pair of jokers had probably experienced the pimple outbreak first hand a few times as they worked on perfecting their protections. She finished the instructions and pulled out the stoppered bottled of pink fluid.

The label read 'good for one experience' and she opened it carefully. Tossing caution to the wind, she downed the fluid in one and mumbled the words written on the scroll, and then sat back against her headboard to wait on the effects to begin. She was about to get up and send an owl to the twins, letting them know that their product was defective when Harry opened the door and stepped into the room.

"How did you get up the stairs?" she asked, tossing the box aside and standing up to greet him.

"Well I'm not completely inept at breaking rules," he said with a grin.

"Oh…alright." She didn't exactly know what to say to that, not wanting to just ask him straight out what he wanted. She was a bit nervous about having taken a potion designed to produce an intimate situation.

"Why are you up here alone?" he asked, breaking into her thoughts and throwing her off a bit.

"I just wanted some peace," she said quickly, walking back toward her bed and making sure the WWW product box was hidden under her bed. "Are you and Ron finished with your game of chess?"

"I got bored. Ron's way too into the game. He's finishing the set with Seamus," Harry explained settling down onto her four poster and surveying the room with one eyebrow quirked. "You girls have things just a bit nicer," he said offhand.

"Well I suppose they wanted to give us a bit more comfort." She shrugged and settled onto the bed next to Harry.

"Right. So what do you want to do until dinner?"

"I don't know. What are you going to do?"

Harry grinned and she suddenly felt self conscious for some reason. His sparkling green eyes unnerved her a bit like they had never done before. "Well I had a few ideas," he murmured, leaning down toward her. His eyes were on her lips and she felt heat pooling in her belly at the idea that she and Harry were close enough to kiss. When did she develop a crush on her best friend? she wondered, but didn't dwell on that thought long because the pressure of his lips on hers was soon breaking into her thoughts.

Harry slipped his hands around her waist, drawing her closer and rubbing tantalizing circles around the top of her jeans. She melted into the kiss, wrapping her arms around Harry shoulders and pulling him closer, all the time focused on the feelings that were racing through her system. She was kissing Harry…and she liked it!

He licked her bottom lip cautiously and she opened her mouth to him, inviting him to invade all her senses as well as her mouth. He accepted the opportunity with relish and kissed her so soundly that she gave in to the urge to moan into his mouth. She felt him smile and pressed her chest against his, then ran her hand down his back and boldly brought it up and between them. Hermione stroked Harry's chest, feeling the muscle beneath his shirt and wanting more…wanting to feel all of him.

Harry slipped her shirt up and over her head, then lay her back and caressed the smooth skin of her belly as she tugged at his pants. Soon they were both stark naked and panting with desire. She looked at his toned form in appreciation and realized that she was naked near the boy whom she had loved since she was in her third year. His large, hard cock was standing at attention and she threw all inhibitions aside as she wrapped her small palm around him. He moaned deeply and an electric shock shot through her, urging her to continue.

As Hermione stroked Harry's erection, his hands wandered down to her thighs. He slipped his hand between them and found her wet for him. Wanting him even as he wanted her. He ran his fingers along her petals. She gasped when a rough finger found the center of her heat. He plunged two fingers into her as his thumb caressed the nub of nerves that drove her toward the edge of oblivion. Hermione's breasts were freed as Harry licked the hardened peaks and traced the contours of her mounds. She clung to him as her hands pulled him toward the edge with her.

The entirety of the attention stopped when Harry pulled himself away and positioned himself between her shaking legs. His length grazed her slick folds and he shuddered visibly. "I want you so badly, Hermione," he whispered. "Hermione…Hermione…Hermione…"

"Hermione!" a voice said impatiently, shaking her shoulder roughly. "Are you ready to go to dinner?" Both Ron and Harry were staring at her curiously and she felt the blood rush to her face. Her legs were spread and hands clutching her own curves instead of the hard planes that she had been imagining.

"What are you two doing up here?" she asked, more than a little shocked.

"We used a levitation charm…" Harry replied simply, curiously staring at her. "You knew we could do that…"

"I must have…drifted off," she said, sitting up and hoping that the boys didn't notice her obvious arousal. Her panties were soaked and she was in desperate need of some physical attention. Ron, however, was more focused on food than Hermione, however.

"Let's go to dinner," he said again. "I'm starving!"

She forced herself out of bed and looked around for her shoes as Ron moved toward the door. "I'll have to inform the twins that their charms are…very realistic…" she muttered as she followed the boys to the door.

"What was that?" Harry asked, turning back to her. Ron was already out of sight, and it was only the two of them left in her room.

"Oh..nothing…"

"Right…well the time I used one of those things, on the twins' insistence, I might add…well I had the most interesting interaction with you." Hermione's jaw dropped as Harry leaned closer in to her. "I'll tell you about it later if you like," he whispered against her ear. That was perhaps the best gift Hermione could have hoped to receive, she realized as his lips brushed hers. She followed him downstairs, wondering what the evening would hold.


End file.
